


Can You Keep A Secret?

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Archie bashing, Childhood Memories, Creepy Blossoms, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, F/M, First Kisses, Happy Ending, Incest, Kissing, Multi, One Night Stands, Secrets, Sibling Incest, Slightly Obsessive Behavior, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:13:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 5 people Cheryl kisses in secret and 1 person Cheryl kisses in public





	Can You Keep A Secret?

**i.**

"What do you think?" Betty asks playing with her sleeve. Cheryl looks around at the treehouse with a haughty look. Even at age 9, Cheryl is a classic rich, mean girl. "It'll do." She replies finally, sitting down elegantly. Betty giggles slightly, her golden ponytail moving back and forth as she shook her head, bemused. "You're ridiculous." She smiled, shoving Cheryl lightly. "And you're annoying." Cheryl pouted back.

Betty laughed at that, throwing her head back. It's so infectious, that Cheryl laughs too. "Annoying? That's the best you can come up with?" She teased lightly. Cheryl shook her head with a smile lying down. "You want me to do worse?" Asked Cheryl looking up at Betty lazily.

"No, thanks." Betty replies quickly, her blue eyes widening. Cheryl gets a good laugh out of that.

Then Betty lies down beside her. "I saw you and Reggie getting pretty close. Did you guys kiss?" She asks Cheryl eagerly. "A lady doesn't kiss and tell, Betts." Teased Cheryl, with a smirk tugging at her painted red lips (even at 9, Cheryl was rocking her signature red lips). "Oh my God! You totally did!" Betty squealed happily.

"Gee, go ahead and tell the whole town why don't you?" Cheryl asks lightly. Still, Betty ducks her head with an adorable, sheepish smile. "Sorry, Cher. I'm just so happy for you. That you got to have your first kiss." Shrugs Betty biting her lip nervously. Even though they were friends now, Betty still felt embarrassed and awkward around Cheryl. "Don't sweat it, Betts. I'm only pulling your leg." Cheryl assures with a soft smile.

Betty can't help but smile back. After all, it's not often Queen of the Playground, Cheryl Blossom smiled like that. Especially not at anyone who wasn't Jason Blossom, her twin brother.

"Have you had your first kiss?" Cheryl asks curiously, tilting her head to the side. The sun was shining down on Cheryl, making her look like an angel. "No." Betty replied meekly. "Not even with Archie?" Replied Cheryl with a raised eyebrow. "I leaned in but he just hugged me." Betty sighed mournfully. "Ouch." Cheryl winced, making a face. "Yeah, Kevin said he probably just didn't get I was trying to kiss him." Muttered Betty staring at the wooden floor.

Cheryl hummed in agreement. "That boy is so dumb, I swear. I bet he wouldn't even be a good kisser." She snorted. "He's not that bad." Defended Betty. "You can do better." Cheryl replied simply. "Better? Like who?" Asked Betty curiously. At that, Cheryl simply shrugged.

It was silent for a second, before Betty cleared her throat. "Can you be my first kiss?" She whispered making Cheryl's eyes widen. "I know we don't like each other like that or anything. But like, you're my friend and I want my first kiss to be someone I can trust, someone nice, you know. Like, I like Archie but I want to be prepared. You could teach me, it could just be like a lesson or something." Betty rambled blushing slightly as she stumbled over her words.

"Alright." Cheryl sighed, haughtily. Betty was just about to take it back, say it was a stupid idea the run back home. But there's no chance for words before Cheryl leans in and kisses Betty right on the mouth. For a girl who pushed Ethel Muggs of the swing set daily, Cheryl's lips were surprisingly soft and gentle.

**ii.**

"Do you think I'm sexy, Cher?" Jason asks. They're sitting on a red picnic blanket by Sweetwater River. Jason's eating a strawberry, red dripping down his defined jaw. Cheryl glances up from her phone, where Ginger's bitching about Tina and Tina's bitching about Ginger. Jason's ever used the word _sexy_ before, but the way it rolls so perfectly off his tongue, Cheryl wishes he used it more often.

Cheryl's breath hitches slightly, "What?" With a chuckle, Jason rolls his eyes slightly. "Sexy, Cher. Am I sexy?" He asks curiously. Jason eats another strawberry, red dripping down his cheek delightfully.

And Cheryl thinks of nights, sneaking down the halls off Thornhill, standing at the foot of Jason's bed as he slept. Thinks of collage after collage of Jason, always Jason. Thinks of Valentine's cards for him, hidden under Cheryl's bed. Thinks of Google searches about incest, twincest. Thinks of dreams with Cheryl wearing a white dress and Jason wearing a tuxedo as they committed themselves to each other (forever and ever).

"Why do you ask?" Cheryl laughs, trying not to show the panic she feels. He couldn't possibly know, couldn't possibly know this secret Cheryl hides so deep inside. "Polly said I was sexy. I think she really likes me, Cher." Jason whispers, grinning happily. It's a secret, one he trusted only Cheryl with.

_Oh._

Cheryl sees only red and green, red hot anger hand-in-hand with green eyed jealousy. Her nails dig into vulnerable flesh, red blood gushing out.

"I think you're exquisite, Jason." She whispers, before she can stop herself. Jason shivers delightfully, eyes dark with lust, face showing only longing. "Do you want me like you want Polly?" Cheryl smirks, voice turning husky as she leans forward purposefully. If this wrong, than Cheryl doesn't want to ever be right. Jason gives her a look that whispers _yes_ like a dirty secret, shared only between twins, between soulmates.

It's all it takes for Cheryl to seal their fate with a kiss. The sun is shining down on them, so warm, so bright. It's the taste of peppermint, ginger and dark chocolate that reminds Cheryl of home from that day onwards. It's the taste of Jason, the taste of love, the taste of warmth.

**iii.**

Polly Cooper turns from mortal enemy to the mother of Jason's babies in the blink of an eye. She's one of the only pieces of Jason left in this washed up, dump of a town. Polly is the only one who understands, the only one who know what's it like to feel Jason being ripped away from you, the only one who feels even a fraction of what Cheryl feels.

Cheryl strikes when they're home alone at Thornhill. Pounces like a predator, feels like a widow longing for affection from anyone she can find. It doesn't matter that Polly's a Cooper or a girl or so not Cheryl's type.

"Pollykins." She says sickly sweet, like maple syrup. "Cheryl, what are you doing here?" Polly smiles, looking up from her book. She's stupidly trusting, believing Cheryl's intentions to be uncharacteristically pure. Cheryl's signature blood red lips curl into a sweet smile, stepping closer. "I can see why Jay-Jay loved you so, Pollykins. You really are beautiful." She tells Polly, sitting beside her on the bed.

As Polly gives her a confused look, Cheryl tucks blonde hair behind her ear. "Truly gorgeous, Pollykins." Cheryl continues, taking in Polly's sweet, confused smile in. "Thank you, Cheryl." She smiles softly, impossibly sweet. Just like Betty.

"Jay-Jay loved us both, Pollykins. He'd want us to be happy." Cheryl replies to an unasked question. Polly opens her mouth and closes it, looking like a goldfish. "Um, I guess so." Replies Polly uncomfortably, clearly unsure of Cheryl. There's no chance for any more words, before Cheryl leans in and kisses her softly. Polly makes a strangled, confused sound against Cheryl's mouth, pulling away quickly.

Cheryl's lipstick is smudged all over Polly's pretty, pink lips and her pretty, blue eyes are wide. "What was that?" Polly asks, an unexpected anger in her voice. "You're all I have left of him, Pollykins, and I'm all you have left of him. We can make this work, just for one night." Cheryl whispers, desperation laced in her voice.

Polly's eyes soften and this time she leans in. "We'll keep this a secret, Cheryl, you can't tell anyone about this." She whispers in Cheryl's ear. "Cross my heart and hope to die." Cheryl muttered back, capturing her lips in another kiss.

It's one night where loneliness and sadness took over, guiding their actions. They don't speak of it ever again. Three nights later, Alice Cooper breaks the news. Polly Cooper accidentally slept with not one, but two of her cousins. It's truly a tragedy. They share a glance, as Polly's dragged out swearing to take their secret to the grave.

**iv.**

Cheryl's eyes are dark and hollow as she knocks on the trailer door. Jughead opens it, shirtless looking dazed and confused. "What are you doing here?" He asks, with his voice still groggy from sleep. And, if Cheryl squints Jughead could be someone else. Simply a handsome stranger or a dashing acquaintance. He looks for once, like a normal teenage without his stupid beanie and dark lonely expression.

"I hurt you." Cheryl whispers saying it like a secret. As if the whole school hadn't seen it, didn't know about it. "You thought my dad killed Jason." Jughead shrugs. Jughead looks nothing like Jason, is nothing like Jason. And, for the first time Cheryl's grateful for it.

Cheryl doesn't want Jason right now. Doesn't want confusing intentions and heart-breaking silence.

"Shut up." Cheryl snapped. Jughead scowls, opening his mouth to make some comment. Probably a sarcastic one. But, Cheryl grabs him and pulls him into a bruising kiss. Digs her blood red nails into Jughead's shoulders enough for it to hurt. Pulling away, Cheryl pushes him inside making Jughead fall to the ground and slammed the door behind them both. "What are you doing?" Jughead asks snappily.

Cheryl answers him with a glare, as Jughead stands back up. "Ever heard of hate sex, moron?" She snapped back. His glare is angrier now, colder. 

For a second, Cheryl expects him to kick her out. Jughead doesn't. Instead, Cheryl feels herself being slammed against a wall with Jughead kissing her. They're both livid, clawing, biting, digging nails into each other. It's destruction, anger, pain. There's no more talking, nothing but raw, dirty sex.

**v.**

"Toni Topaz." Cheryl greets coldly. She turns around, already scowling and holding a camera. "I would ask what you're doing here wandering the woods at 3 AM, but I have I feeling I don't really want to know the answer." Toni drawls annoyed. "Could say the same for you, Serpent." Retorts Cheryl making a face. "You're ridiculous. But you're rich so I guess you've never been held accountable. Just get to cruise through life doing whatever you want." Sneers Toni.

Cheryl snorts at that. "Cruise? My father was a drug dealer who killed my twin brother and then himself. Cha-Cha, I'm not cruising, I'm barely surviving! Just because I live on the North Side, doesn't make my life any better than yours." She yells back. Toni looks a little surprised, taking a step back.

"Just because you're upset and mad, doesn't mean you can take your anger out on everyone else." Toni replies calmly. "So what do you suggest? That I just sit around smiling like a good girl while this anger eats me alive? I'm not perfect, Cha-Cha, none of us are so don't you dare say I act like I am." Snaps Cheryl viciously, not sure where all this unexpected emotion came from. "No, I suggest you get help. You know, therapy and stuff." Replies Toni, rolling her eyes.

Cheryl steps forward menacingly, getting in Toni's personal space. "A shrink? You suggest a shrink? As if I don't feel crazy enough!" She sneers loudly. "Look, I don't know what you want me to say, Cheryl! Do what you want, I don't care just leave me out of it!" Yells Toni, throwing her hands up annoyed.

"That's what I want to hear, Toni, honesty. Some hard truths." Cheryl smirks.

Rolling her eyes, Toni shoots her a glare. It's honest and true, it kind of reminds Cheryl of Archie before she realised it was only about her parents' gifts. So Cheryl holds Toni's face and repays her the only way she knows how. Toni gasps against her lips before kissing back softly. Toni's kind of good at kissing, for a Serpent.

**+1**

Cheryl Blossom is a mixture of wasted and high as she sits on top of Saint Pickens' statue wearing Betty's three sizes too small Nancy Drew costume yelling her undying love for Veronica Lodge to everyone at the Saint Pickens' Day parade (which is basically the whole of Riverdale). "Tell me, exactly how drunk are you Cheryl Blossom?" Alice Cooper yells, eagerly writing down everything Cheryl slurs. "I'm high too!" Cheryl slurs giggling.

This time, Cheryl doesn't get off easy. She wakes up hungover in a prison cell like one of those cliché movies. One of the inmates is chuckling as he reads today's copy of The Register. The headline reads: _**Cheryl Blossom's Dignity Ruined Yet Again!**_ Lucky Cheryl gets the whole newspaper dedicated to her drunken escapades.

And of course, Penelope Blossom refuses to bail Cheryl out. So, Hiram and Hermione Lodge do the honours with Veronica in tow, laughing her ass off.

"So you're in love with me now?" Laughs Veronica as her parents sign the paper work. "Exactly what was I arrested for?" Groans Cheryl, pointedly ignoring Veronica's question. "Underage drinking, for one. But the cops also found a whole bag of cocaine in your _hair_ so there's that." Chuckles Veronica grinning at Cheryl. "Oh, and you flashed Sheriff Keller so that didn't exactly help." Adds Veronica dissolving into laughter yet again (the bitch).

Looking down at her thigh, Cheryl frowns in confusion. The name Ethel Muggs is written with Cheryl's lipstick. What the hell happened last night? "I think you thought Ethel was some kind of celebrity. You were following her around, begging for an autograph." Veronica smirks, looking at Cheryl's thigh too.

"What, did I give her a lap dance too?" Cheryl snaps sarcastically, annoyed at her drunken self. "A lap dance? Oh no, you saved that for Chuck Clayton." Cackles Veronica, clearly enjoying this way too much. "Chuck Clayton? I gave Chuck Clayton a lap dance?" Yells Cheryl, fuming. Sheriff Keller, Hermione Lodge and Hiram Lodge look away from the forms to look at Cheryl. "Want to say that any louder?" Veronica jokes.

Cheryl simply glares at Veronica before resting in her lap. "Comfortable?" Teases Veronica with a smirk. "Very." Cheryl retorts, sticking out her tongue at Veronica.

A loud, high-pitched squeal makes Cheryl wince. "Okay, I didn't see it before... But you guys are adorable, I ship it." Kevin grins. "Shut up, Glee reject. Some of us are suffering from the world's worst hangover." Cheryl snaps, glaring at Kevin. "Sorry, Cheryl." Archie smiles apologetically.

"Do you think you could give me back that costume? My mom's literally thinking about pressing charges over a Halloween costume I've outgrown." Betty sighs. "As if having a whole newspaper dedicated to you wasn't enough." Jughead snorts, rolling his eyes. "How did she even fill all those pages?" Cheryl groans, embarrassed. "Well, you did hitchhike to New York and punch Nick St. Clair." Kevin points out.

Cheryl smirks at that. "Well, that's one thing to cross off my Wish List." She replies, smirking. "What else in your Wish List?" Veronica teases, wiggling her eyebrows. "Well, since my reputation is already ruined... This." Cheryl grins.

Before anyone can ask what's going on, Cheryl leans up and kisses Veronica right on the mouth. It's only Kevin taking a picture that makes them pull away.


End file.
